Birthday's Shouldn't be Spent Alone
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: The moment Gilbert woke up, he vowed it would be the most awesome of all awesomely him days. This plan, however, came crashing down around as he sprinted downstairs into the kitchen to find it completely empty. PruAus TITLE FAIL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GILBO!


So, today is Prussia's birthday! -throws confetti over readers- Isn't that just awesome? It's our beloved Gilbo's birthday, January 18th! I've been celebrating all morning and I took a twenty-five (I timed it) minute break to write down a quick story for it because I have seen absolutely NO fanfics for it yet! Come on, people, where is the Gilbo love!? D: People on DA drew pictures, I'm sure someone, somewhere, is cosplaying (I am! Go Gakuen Prussia!) and like... people should be making CAKES! (Okay, so we didn't have enough eggs... but I went out and bought a cupcake! I BOUGHT A CUPCAKE FOR GILBO!)

I'm disappointed in all of you! (okaynotreally...)

Anyway, the story is crap, but I felt I needed to post _something_ for Prussia on his special day! It's... a law of Awesome, or something. Anyway, here is my craptastic twenty-five minutes of non-beta crap. Enjoy~ I'm off to finish my next chapter of _My Heart's Musician_ and work on _How To Save a Life~. _Fun day!

_Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!  
Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!  
Zum Geburtstag liebe Preußen!  
Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!_

* * *

The moment Gilbert woke up, he vowed it would be the most awesome of all awesomely him days.

He was going to drink, he was going to annoy his brother, he was going to sing loud and proud, he was going to play with Gilbird, and dammit, he was going to celebrate. He'd waited an entire _year_ for this day, the day that only came _once_ every 365 days (pending leap-year) and he'd be damned before he let it pass without every single person in the world (or at least every nation) knew it was his birthday.

This plan, however, came crashing down around him when he leapt from his bed and sprinted downstairs into the kitchen to find it completely empty.

Frowning, Prussia made his way further into the kitchen and looked around, half expecting (or rather, hoping) that his brother was over by the fridge or stove and he simply couldn't see him from the doorway. A voice in the back of his head chuckled cruelly as his crimson eyes swept across the room, finding no signs of his brother, or anyone else, leaving him in the cold and empty silence of solitude.

"…West?" he all but shouted, listening as his own voice echoed against the pristine white walls of the house that Ludwig insisted on keeping clean. "West? Are you… even home…?" His voice fell quieter with each word until it was little more than a faint whisper.

As he made his way around the house, Gilbert could feel his stomach drop further and further with each empty room he found. He saved Ludwig's room for last, in the dull hopes that, by some twist of fate, his brother was still asleep in his bed, but he was met with only a neatly made bed. By the time he'd finished searching the entire house for the third time, Aster, Blackie, Berlitz, and Adler had formed a small group behind him and followed the silverette at his heels.

"No one's here…" the Prussian mumbled, jumping as he felt several wet noses poke him in different places. He glanced down and felt the corners of his mouth twitch as four pairs of innocent eyes look up at him, one of which was nearly as red as his own. "I know you guys are here," he laughed weakly, kneeling down to pet each of their heads in turn. "I just…" He stopped, shaking his head. "Bah, who needs them? It's too much fun being alone!"

"Woof!" Adler barked softy, tugging lightly on Gilbert's pant-leg in an attempt to get him to follow. Curious, the silverette allowed the wolf-like canine through the house and back into the kitchen. The dog maneuvered his way around the island in the center, and stopped at the counter beside the fridge, barking once before standing up on his back legs and poking something on the surface with his nose.

Raising an eyebrow, Prussia walked over and glanced at the counter, noticing, for the first time, a folded sheet of paper with his name on it. Picking it up, he flipped it open, instantly recognizing the handwriting than ran halfway down the page as Ludwig's before starting to read. By the time he'd finished, he felt a mixed sense of gratitude and annoyance toward his little brother. There was a meeting that would likely be running for most of the day, and the letter had been a (surprisingly emotional) apology from the blond since he wouldn't be there, with a quick P.S that told him of the fresh pancakes waiting for him in the microwave with a promise of more that night when Ludwig returned home.

As he opened the microwave to retrieve his pancakes he noted the unopened bottle of syrup with a small tag that read "Happy birthday, Gilbert!" adorned with a maple leaf sitting with them. He couldn't remember hearing anyone stopping by that morning, but he felt a rush of gratitude toward the young Canadian for the unexpected gift. Granted, syrup and pancakes couldn't keep him company (and he reminded himself once more that it was more awesome to be along), he was pleased it was there none-the-less.

* * *

_West outdid himself this time,_ Prussia thought as he tossed his empty dishes into the sink and what was left of the syrup into the fridge. _Those were pretty awesome. I wonder if he had Mattie teach him how to make them…_

Licking his lips, Prussia made his way back toward the living room and had been debating with himself over turning the television on or turning back around and going into the kitchen for beer, when a sharp rapping noise caught him off guard. A slender eyebrow quirked upward as Gilbert poked his head out into the hallway and stared at the front door curiously. He silently scoffed and told himself for being ridiculous and said a reminder aloud that it was far more awesome to be alone than have company, and that he should stop imagining it. Before he could turn away, the rapping started up again, louder than the last time, followed by a ring of the doorbell.

"…Who the fuck…?" he murmured, lazily making his way toward the door. He couldn't think of a single human that would stop by the house (for his birthday or otherwise), and all the nations were at a meeting… which left him completely clueless as to who was at his door as he grabbed the doorknob and pulled, throwing the barrier open.

"I heard you the first time! Who is here to disturb the awesome me on my—guagh…" Gilbert's words were cut off when a box was shoved in his face and his body pushed as his visitor pushed their way inside. "What—hold on! I—the fuck?"

"Forgive me for intruding, but seeing as you do the same each time you come to by house, I assumed you wouldn't mind if I returned the treatment this once. It's quite cold out."

"…Roddy?"

"I asked you to stop calling me that." Roderich muttered as be began removing his coat and scarf. "My name is-"

"I know what your name is!" Prussia cut the brunette off, setting the box he was just handed on a small table in the hallway. "And like you said, you _asked_, so I'm using my right to ignore your request and call you whatever I want. My nickname is more awesome than yours, anyway."

Austria only rolled his eyes in response and picked the package he'd handed Gilbert earlier up, starting toward the kitchen without a word. Prussia started after him quickly, his brain working furiously to catch up with what on earth had just happened.

_Roderich_ had just _forced_ entrance into _his_ house. With a box, a strange box, and now he was walking into the kitchen to do only Gott knew what.

It was around that time that Gilbert had decided Roderich had officially snapped and he needed immediate medical attention. However, seeing as there was no one else in the house, that left it up to him to escort the brunette to the mental ward (and on his birthday, too!) But, being the awesome person he was, he would cast aside his busy schedule to take the Austrian before returning home and drinking every beer he could find in the house as punishment to Ludwig for leaving him alone.

"Oi! Roddy! Don't you know it's rude to barge into people's houses? I didn't think you had it in you to force entry anywhere. Are you drunk? Because I…" he trailed off, blinking owlishly at the scene before him as he entered the kitchen.

Roderich was standing beside the island, the box now open, and pulling out what appeared to be a homemade cake. Two plates had already been set up with forks and, much to Gilbert's awe, two bottles of beer. His suspicions of earlier only doubled at the notion as his gaze shifted back toward the cake, and he realized that it had been baked into the rather convincing shape of a plate of pancakes.

"Rude or not, it's never stopped _you_ before," Austria murmured, turning around to dig through a drawer until he found a knife to cut the cake with. "I assumed you would have no arguments with my entrance if I came with something in your favour. Now sit down."

If he hadn't been as shocked as he was, Gilbert would have protested, but his body seemed to be responding faster than his ability to find a sarcastic retort to anything and he found himself on one of the stools. A piece of cake had been pushed in front of him, and he looked down, noting how the syrup, which smelled oddly chocolatey, had somehow been made to look like syrup. It was a work of art, of that Gilbert would admit, but his amazement with the well-crafted cake was short-lived as he looked up at the other, raising an eyebrow

"Not that I blame you for wanting to spent time with someone as awesome as myself, I never pegged you as the type who would skip a meeting to just get your fix of me. I mean, yeah, I'm awesome as fuck, but is ignoring the needs of your country really—"

"I have sent a substitute."

"A… substitute?" Prussia repeated. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"_Yes,_ Gilbert, a _substitute._ They are a person in which you send in place of yourself when—"

"I know what a fucking substitute is!" the albino grunted, shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth. "I'm not a damn idiot. I just wanted to know-"

"Ludwig confided in me that he felt guilty about leaving you alone today."

"Yeah, well, he should…" Gilbert muttered. "Going to a meeting on his brother's birthday…"

"You found the pancakes he left behind for you, I hope?"

"…Ja, I found them."

"Good." Roderich nodded and took a bite of cake himself, nodding in silent satisfaction at the taste. It had come out to taste just as he wanted it to. He moved to take another bite, pausing as he noticed the bizarre look Prussia was fixing him with, his cake left forgotten. "Is there something you need?"

"…Why are you here?"

"We're eating cake, obviously. Now pick up your fork."

"No shit, Roddy. Stop screwing around. _You_, of all people, didn't skip out on a meeting to eat _cake_ with _me_ of all people for no reason—even if I am the most awesome person in all of existence."

"I can assure you it wasn't my goal to inflate your ego any more than it already was, but I can see that I'm too late for that…" Roderich muttered, setting his fork down with a sigh. "Regardless, as I said, Ludwig confided in me before the meeting that he felt guilty about leaving you alone."

"So you're here on a pity-mission from West."

"Quite the opposite, actually. He's likely only just figuring out that I left. My representative called me just as I was about to knock on your door and informed me that he'd arrived at the meeting. Does it matter why I'm here, Gilbert? It's your birthday, and as annoying as you can often be, I don't believe you deserve to be left alone on it, and… even if your brother hadn't been at the meeting… I had planned to come regardless."

"You…"

"I made a cake. I didn't wish for it to go bad."

"…Liar." Gilbert muttered, slipping off his stool to walk around the island, stopping just short of Austria's chair.

"Gilbert? What are you…?"

"…Fucking pansy-ass. You're a shit liar."

"Must you use such vulgar language?"

"You love it."

"I can assure you that I find no rush of admiration for it."

"Roddy?"

"…"

"Shut up."

Roderich opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately cut off as Gilbert leaned forward and gave it something much better to do. A muffled grunt mixed with a sound like a moan filled the kitchen, and the cake was temporarily forgotten as a pair of slender arms slipped around the brunette's waist.

"Mnn…! Gilbert, I—we're in the kitchen! We-!"

"Shut up, M'enjoyin' my present."

"Your what? I—mmgh!"

It was after that, Gilbert decided, that maybe his birthday would turn out pretty awesome after all.

.


End file.
